


Killing you. (with my love)

by THE_SUPERNATURALIST



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Hurt, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Pain, Sobbing, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_SUPERNATURALIST/pseuds/THE_SUPERNATURALIST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves pitch, and pitch loves Jack? Right. . .right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing you. (with my love)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrong.

Jack crawled backwards with tears streaming down his face. No this wasnt happening, It wasn't real. He closed his eyes and covered his face. "No, You're lying!" He yelled.

Pitch smiled down at the boy. "Did you actually think i loved you? That i was capable of love?" He asked haughtily. "Well I never fucking loved you. I told you I did, I told you I loved you so many times. That I loved you so much." He leaned down closer to the pale haired boy. "I lied." He said next jack's ear. Jack popped up and flew to the other side of the vast cave. He shook his head.

"Pitch stop it."He cried. "Youre scaring me!"

Pitch laughed "That's my job." He cruelly. "I remember your face when I first told you, you were so happy." He said "I told you that i'd die without you. That I wouldn't know what to do! And you bought it, everything i was selling you bought." He screeched making his nightmares excited. "Oh I lied through my gritted teeth." Jack felt like throwing up...Pitch may be able to live without him but he couldn't live without pitch. "Me, lying to you, making you feel so  _good_. Me leaving and making you feel so  _bad._ " He turned looking to the boy on the other side of the dimly lit cave. "Jackson, darling. I  _loved_ seeing you like that. Broken yet, so willing to crawl back to me when I returned." He crossed the shadows to meet him in an instant caressing his cheek. "So pretty, so  _ready_ to fall in love, So I made myself beautiful for you, nice, I became the perfect gentleman. The perfect lover." Jack whimpered and leaned into the touch. "Seeing the sticky, wet tears on your cheeks. Hearing the gasps as I left you writing in pleasure on the bed. The whimpers as your heart shattered, I never loved you." He repeated. "Oh, but seeing you torn in half? Perfect." He snached his hand away pushing jack to the floor. "You want the truth? I'm heartless, I get off to destruction." Jack looked up in horror. He didn't know who this was. This was not  ** _his_** pitch. 

"Stop." He said trying to steal his voice. He called his staff raising it in defence. "Don't come any closer!" Pitch laughed.

"You're going to use that on me? Can you? Try." He said walking closer and crouching next to him. Jack looked at him teary eyes, before sighing and putting the staff down. "Jack, you were such a beautiful dancer. spinning around in this web of lies. In all the fake ' I love you's' " Jack made a move to stand. Pitch grabbed his sweatshirts collar and raised him up. "Here's the truth," He told the terrified wide eyed boy. " I. Have. Never. Loved. You." He released the grip on the white haired boy's collar, and watched him fall to the floor with a smile. He watched as he curled into himself sobbing heartwrenchingly. He'd feel bad, if he had a heart that is. He huffed and turned walking away.

"Please don't, pitch. I need you. Please don't go." Jack cried out between sobs.  Pitch glanced back at what he'd done. 

' _I_ _never loved you,"_ He thought as he continued walking away. _"but there, seeing you lying on the floor, sobbing,_ begging _me not to go- there I_ almost _did."_ He thought to himself.  _"Almost."_  


End file.
